


Like Rogue and Gambit

by SatisfiedImmoralist



Series: Mergana Fluff-Shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Roleplay, X-Men References, more fluff yayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedImmoralist/pseuds/SatisfiedImmoralist
Summary: The one where they dress up for Halloween.





	Like Rogue and Gambit

**_Inspired by Colin and Katie's admission that they'd like to be Gambit and Rogue respectively, if given the chance to be any other fictional character._ **

* * *

 

The moment she stepped out of the changing screen in their bedroom he knew he'd probably waited centuries to see Morgana in a skin-tight jumpsuit.

She raised an elegant and very Morgana-ish eyebrow at his open-mouthed look. She was wearing the trademark Rogue jumpsuit except the colour. Neon green and yellow was too 'blinding' according to her tastes, so she chose to wear a black and dark green version, along with a a dark brown jacket.

Merlin himself looked rather impressive in his Gambit persona, all leather boots and dark brown pants, paired with a red undershirt and a long tan overcoat, a fact further established as Morgana gave his form an appreciative once-over even as a bizarre realization crept into her head as she looked more carefully.

Had Merlin's coat been short enough to reach his hips, like a jacket, he almost resembled a Middle Age peasant. But she dismissed the ridiculous thought and decided not to voice as she shook her head to get rid of the eerie feeling that had begun to creep up her spine.

When she finally met Merlin's eyes they were twinkling with mischief and he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, and here I thought I was the one who lacked subtlety. If you're done eyeing me up as if I were a chocolate scone, we could leave for the Halloween party. Wouldn't want to get late and inflate your prat brother's head any more than it already is. "

"You're grown more cocky recently. I wonder if it's the result of being in Arthur's constant company or mine?"

"Well, I AM stuck with the both of you, for better or worse."

"Stuck?" she deadpanned, again with the raised eyebrow. It was her I-dare-you-to-say-that-one-more-time eyebrow, significantly different from her oh-really? eyebrow and I-can-strip-you-down-to-your-very-soul eyebrow.

"Umm I mean...", he hastily backtracked, "I mean I'm stuck with Arthur,of course, cause he's my employer, but by stuck with you I didn't mean 'stuck' with you, I meant that I'll always be with you, more of a you're stuck with me kind of scenario, really, not the other way round." He scratched his head nervously as he realised how stupid that excuse sounded, but before he could berate himself any further, a feminine cackle brought him out of his reverie.

"Hahaha oh, oh god." She took a moment to clutch her stomach and compose herself before continuing, "Honestly, Merlin, It's fine. But we've been together for three years now and you still get so flustered. You're so cute, Merlin."

"Yeah well, you try being cornered like that. I certainly don't feel cute when you act like I've said something wrong when I really haven't." He meant for it to come out as accusatory, but it ended sounding petulant when he started pouting.

The look was adorable for him and Morgana couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. At that he pouted harder and she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled his face into a soft kiss. She proceeded to move her fingertips up and down his arms and over his chest as she intensified the kiss. She barely registered a low growl from the back of his throat before he grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush against his. His hands eagerly roamed down her thinly covered body, stroking and groping and trying to lose himself in the delicious curves he'll never get enough of.

With significant difficulty, Morgana broke apart long enough to remind him that they're getting late to the party, before Merlin captured her lips with his again. "Can't we just skip the party, have our own little roleplay halloween right here...?"

"Weren't you the one rushing us to reach the party on time to avoid Arthur's wrath?"

"Yes, but that was before you started distracting me and I've spent more years facing Grumpier-than-usual-Pratthur than I care to count. I'm sure i'll be able to do it again if it comes down to it."

Morgana giggled again and replied,"Yes, I'm sure you can. But really, love, let's get going." Seductively, her hands trailed from his shoulders to the back of his neck, and she leaned on her tiptoes to whisper sinfully into his ear,"And I promise you, we'll more than make up for it when we get back. I have some very interesting plans for my Gambit, and I'm not letting him off easy this time."

"I'll hold you to your word, Cheré"

* * *

 

 


End file.
